请问您需要什么吗，女士？
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid doesn't mind weddings, but she's definitely tired right now and none of her family is helping. Maybe the cute drink server can? Translation for wikelia's fanfiction 'How May I Serve You, Ma'am'.
1. 第一章

"来杯你这里最烈的酒。"

站在吧台后面的男孩笑出声来，令她用手重重地拍在了吧台上。他弯下身来，眼睛与她相平："不喜欢这样的婚礼？"

她仔细地看了看他。他应该和她年纪相仿，他铭牌上的名字是"希卡普"。愚蠢的名字，但是这也不重要了。如果他想听她说话，那就算他叫侏儒妖都不会在乎的。现在，她的母亲终于给了她五分钟让她休息，让她确定好一切，但是她只想倾诉出来。

"我以前挺喜欢的，但是整个夏天都是这么过的就让我有点烦了，"她叹了口气，"我觉得我出汗了。"

大二结束之后，亚丝翠本来希望能够用整个夏天来放松，没想到却被叫来帮忙筹划婚礼，还有一个婚礼前夕的排队。还有一个婚礼后的排队。她们家人疯了，绝对是要上天。她的表兄特别的激动，但是这是她的婚礼她当然应该很激动，可是亚丝翠只是被强迫很激动罢了。

"好吧，但是女士，您看上去还是很漂亮的。"男孩露出了灿烂的微笑，还在向前靠着。她能够看到他脸上的雀斑了。

亚丝翠扬起了眉毛，用手捂了捂头，"谢谢你，那酒怎么办？"

"我没办法提供任何酒，女士。"他向后到柜台上。他看上去并没有看上去很遗憾。是是是，他像是…在忍住不要笑出来？

"其实，我什么也没办法提供。"他耸了耸肩，坐在了柜台上。"这是命令。在宾客到来之前，不能提供酒水。就算到了那时候，也不能提供酒。"

女孩惊恐地看着他。"为什么？"

这实在不能接受。大家都知道浪费是婚礼最好的一部分。不然还有什么意义呢？

"是因为孩子们，女士。他们不应该有机会饮用到酒。我觉得是令堂定的这条规矩。"

"真他妈的见鬼。"她气冲冲地攥紧了拳头。"我觉得你不会想破坏规矩的，对吧？还有，真的要叫我'女士'吗？还有，你要跟每个想喝酒的女生都调情吗？"

他咧开嘴笑了。"只有你，我很抱歉，女士，我不会再这么做了。"

"亚丝翠。"

"什么？"

她抱紧双臂，把辫子向后甩，让她看上去不像个好惹的人。就算她已经精疲力尽了，也不能给别人不好的印象。"我叫亚丝翠，不要再'女士'来'女士'去的叫了。我不是我母亲。"

"亚丝翠。"他略带嘲弄的重复了一遍。她知道他在取笑她，但是却不知道该从何解释。那种取笑不是鼻涕粗的那种，也不是想让她打人的那种。是一种…略独特的取笑。

他跳下柜台，向她走来，将胳臂肘靠在了吧台上，露出了可爱的笑容。这是唯一一个能形容他的词了。他很可爱。很明显，还很风趣，又高又调皮。好吧，还是有不少词能拿来形容他的。

"好吧，亚丝翠。我会一直在这里，如果你想找人聊聊的话，别介意，我一直在这里。反正这里也挺无聊的，有人聊天会很好的。"他用不存在的帽子示意地点了点。

她不禁笑了出来。一种轻松的笑声在经历了一周后终于从她的嗓子中冒了出来。她带着自己的嘲弄的笑容说道："如果我突然有了和一个可爱傻不拉几的酒保聊天的话，我会来的。"

希卡普也笑了出来。"那这就是我的名片了，女士。可爱傻不拉几的酒保。"

"别太着迷了。"紧接着亚丝翠就听到了她母亲喊她的声音，只好略带歉意的离开了。

但是在她走之前，她又转过身来，扬起了嘴角。"谢了，希卡普。"

他一动不动，还靠在吧台边，脸上带着富有玩味的笑容。

"没问题的，女士。"


	2. 第二章

其实亚丝翠挺喜欢婚礼的，特别是当她成为这次活动的主体部分的时候，她可以在新娘出现在人群中之前就看得到她。这种感觉挺好的，让她感觉心情舒畅。她的一个表姐萝丝和她经常互相竞争。虽然她们同龄，但是她的表姐似乎总是先她一步。亚丝翠的成绩很好，但是萝丝还参加了那些课程的俱乐部。亚丝翠不会画画，而大家都很欣赏萝丝速写的水平。亚丝翠不会任何乐器，只会跳舞，而她的家人似乎更关心的是音乐，而不是舞蹈，所以萝丝的中提琴和钢琴水平也让他们刮目相看。所以，在和一个可爱的男生聊完天，喝了一杯冷水之后，她冷静下来，决定进入宴会的氛围，因为只有这一次，她比完美的小萝丝更清清楚楚地知道了发生了什么。

她有其他的表兄弟姐妹，他们都各有特点。小孩子更容易在一起玩耍，亚丝翠在家族中排老二，仅次于要结婚的表姐。但是萝丝和几个其他的兄弟姐妹和她同龄，他们也会来参加这次宴会。但是她并没有和他们聊天的心情。她决定跑到洗手间里去用镜子照照自己，礼服有没有起皱？妆有没有掉？一切都还好吗？三个问题的答案都是是的。

她冲出洗手间的时候迟疑了一下。她眼角瞄到了萝丝的身影，她一如既往地看上去华丽极了。亚丝翠的拳头由于沮丧紧绷着，她不应该在意这些的，今晚的主角不是她也不是萝丝，是新娘和新郎，应该是她的表姐弗莉西蒂的。

但是她忍不住了，这是因为她生性爱好竞争。她想要成为最好的，她想要比萝丝更好。

"你还好吗，女士？"

她看了看旁边的人，这里离吧台只有几步远，而希卡普正在那里冲她微笑。他示意她坐在吧台旁边的的椅子上。她紧咬嘴唇，因为她的母亲想让她现在去见大家，但是她真的还没有准备好。于是她接受了邀请，溜到了椅子上。

"我很好。"她长叹了一口气，"我…要知道…只是事情太多了。我觉得你还是不能打破规矩给我杯酒？"

"我倒是可以给你点潘趣酒*。"他笑了笑，拎起了一瓶粉色的酒，"相信我，这挺好喝的。"

*译者注：潘趣酒的主成分为果汁，掺有微量的酒精。

"是啊，真好。"她给自己下了死亡宣告，做出了她能做到最带讽刺意味的神情。

希卡普和亚丝翠都笑了。希卡普正要说些什么，一对夫妇来到了他面前点酒水，他略带思考，然后准备好了酒水。

虽然很快，但是亚丝翠还是感觉到了心里略带沮丧的情绪。他当然不能整个晚上都和她聊天了，他很快就要忙起来了，她也是。

他转过头来的时候说道："总之，亚丝翠，我做好潘趣酒的时候会告诉你的，这可是全世界数一数二的。"

亚丝翠翻了个白眼。"行吧，拿过来吧，大厨先生。"

"马上就好，女士。"亚丝翠忍俊不禁，希卡普一脸满意，不仅是因为把酒倒给了她，还因为他对"女士"这个词的使用。很明显的调情，但是她真的一点也不介意。

她接过酒，抿了一口。挺好喝的，比她做的什么东西都要好，但是她才不会告诉他呢。反之，她假装嘲弄的思考了一会儿，批评道："要知道，我觉得这不是很好。"

"哦，真的嘛？"他也入戏了，用手捂住了胸口，"我还以为我找到了最完美的配方了呢。"他靠了过来，微笑道，"看来我得一直去找最好的配方，直到你接受了，milady。"

"亚丝翠!"

金发姑娘和棕发男子连忙避开了对方，亚丝翠甩了甩头发。"妈？"

"萝丝她们家到了，快来问候一下。"她把亚丝翠从吧台拖开，亚丝翠露出了歉意的眼神，嘴上说着无声的抱歉。

他耸了耸肩，挥手道别。

就算她还没有去问候，她都知道她更喜欢和那个酒保调情。至少他不会让她有甩头发的冲动，她暗暗想道。

"嘿，亚丝翠。"

大事不妙。


	3. 第三章

在和萝丝聊完天之后，亚丝翠感觉有些头疼，来到了DJ那边。她能够很骄傲的说她领到了管理录音带的工作，只要那里的歌曲都偏老，而且都是关于爱情和婚礼的就好了。她对80年代和90年代的歌曲的了解增长了不少。她的同龄人都不喜欢这些歌，但是她打死也不会承认，她喜欢。它们比现在的流行歌曲更能带动气氛，不过她也没说她不喜欢现在的流行乐。

音乐慢慢响起，少数人走到了舞厅中央，这里很少有慢歌，所以她没有多少机会能和她的同龄兄弟在一起跳舞。亚丝翠更喜欢独舞，她还很擅长于此。

在和DJ谈过之后，她也走进了舞厅，感受到了韵律感。她慢慢地摇晃起了身子，她看到萝丝远远地瞄了她一眼；她觉得是因为自己跳的太像小姑娘了。但是说实话，她今天只想好好玩，所以萝丝怎么想跟她没有关系。

她甩了甩头发，她的辫子是由她的母亲和新娘的坚持才编成的，毕竟谁敢违背新娘的旨意呢？她举起了手，走到了正中间，引起了很多男生的注意。亚丝翠知道自己的舞步很勾引人，但是这首歌就是要让她这么跳的，和很多青少年相比，也是一种很天真的跳法。作为一个十九岁的姑娘，大家都很庆幸她这么做了。

她的眼睛在盯着吧台那边的一个棕发男生，后者也直勾勾的在盯着她看。他手中拿着一个杯子，面前站着一个已经不太耐心的男人。他意识到自己被亚丝翠发现了之后，脸刷的一下红了，这应该是她见过最可爱的样子。

亚丝翠指了指那个在等待酒水的男人，希卡普这才回到现实，但是每过一会儿就会瞄她一眼。她转过身去，不再面对他。谁知道一个男生可以同时那么傲慢又那么可爱呢？其实，基本所有的电影里刻画的坏小子都是这样的。但是他是她在现实中见到的头一个。

亚丝翠随着音乐哼哼，她不能在这里唱歌，所以哼哼是她能做的最多的了，边跳边哼。她的衣服让她行动不便，令她有些懊恼，她还看到萝丝在远处看着她。这时候她的母亲走到了她的面前。

"你在干什么？"

"跳舞啊，不然呢？"

"去…去厨房看一下。一个小时后，受到千呼万唤的饭就做好了。"她的母亲叹了口气，摸了摸鼻子，然后又走开了。亚丝翠现在更为懊恼，有三个理由。一是她母亲的举动就好像亚丝翠为自己丢脸了一样，因为自己穿着不是她挑选的衣服，有些过大。二是她一直向她重申自己的计划，就好像她不知道一样。

三是她根本不知道厨房在哪里。

但她知道该问谁。

"希卡普？"

他正在俯下身来看苏打机。他抬起头来，带着一丝诡异的笑容。"女士，我很高兴你愿意来寻求帮助。"

"用的还算可以，毕竟我需要你的帮助。"她冷冰冰的说道，翻了个白眼。

"我生来就是为了服务的。"他站直了身体，亚丝翠注意到他很高。如果他们中间没有柜台的话，他就像高耸入云了一样。

她笑了笑："你知道厨房在哪里吗？"

"不知道。"他伸了个懒腰，很明显是他翻白眼的时候了，"我又不在那里工作。"

"闭嘴。"她不是在骂他，而是在忍住不要笑出来。

希卡普打开了旁边的一扇门，让亚丝翠进来了，带着她进了厨房。进去之后，他让别人在外面替他顶五分钟的班。

"好了你也看到了，"希卡普挥了挥手，"绚丽的厨房。"

亚丝翠哼了一句，"和你一样。"

"所以，特别的绚丽。"

她笑了笑，看了看周围。没有人注意到她，但是她看得出来一切都是井然有序的。欢声笑语充斥在房间里，厨师们敲着勺子，唱着歌。他们看上去很享受。

希卡普牵住了她的手，让她转了个圈。这首歌不是一首慢歌，但是和别人跳舞还是很有趣的，特别是没有在她父母看到的时候。在一个黄胡子的男人的带领下，大家为他们鼓掌。

很快，有几对人加入了他们。她不想退到后侧去，而她欣喜的发现希卡普也不想，他也不是一个很差 舞者。这首歌的节奏非常快，非常的有意思。她没有料到会和一个酒保在一起跳舞，但是这也是一个很不错的惊喜。

到最后他们都不算在跳舞了，而是在乱跳，在空中挥舞着拳头，节奏越来越快，直到—

"咳咳。"

萝丝站在一旁，抱着双臂，看了看厨房。大家都呆住了，似乎她自带这种效果一样。"你母亲不是说要保证厨房内井然有序吗？"她翻了个白眼，"看来你把一切都搞砸了。"

"并没有。"那个黄胡子的男人说道。亚丝翠暗中朝他感激的笑了笑，"只是找点乐子罢了。"

萝丝有些生气，但还是指了指门，"那来吧，亚丝翠，大家都等着呢。"她带着自信走出了厨房，也正是那种亚丝翠缺乏的自信，但是她希望自己不会那么傲慢。

"谢了，戈博，"希卡普对那个大叔说，然后朝她眨了眨眼，"忙起来了？"

"是啊，有麻烦了。"她设法露出了真正的微笑。"但是谢谢你带我找到了厨房，希卡普，这很有意思。额，待会儿见。"稍稍犹豫之后，她踮起脚来吻了他的脸颊，然后趁他还没说话跑出了房间。她发誓自己听到自己身后传来的狂野的口哨声。她打包票那是戈博，那个黄胡子大叔的声音。


	4. 第四章

亚丝翠现在和她的表亲们在一起，每个人都有自己独特而令人抓狂的一面。他们七个人围在圆桌边，每个人都在讲着笑话，因为大家聚在一起并不是一件很容易的事情。现在，欧文正在讲着自己在史诗级说唱对决*中的故事，她也跟着因为那奇葩的唱词笑了出来。然后大家七嘴八舌，直到该她开口了…

*译者注：史诗级说唱对决（Epic Rap Battle）是一档油管节目，每一期的主题为两个历史人物针锋相对的说【ma】唱【jie】，时常出现不适内容，建议绕行。

"大家需要些什么吗？"

大家都看到了身边的服务员，亚丝翠马上认出了希卡普，她的酒保。突然她俏脸一红，她的酒保？真是见鬼了。她喝了口水以掩盖出她润红的脸颊。希卡普像是在盯着她看一样。

有的人点了可乐，有的点了雪碧，还有的要了橙汁（谁在婚礼上和橙汁啊？），而她的一个表弟，古斯塔夫，试图把自己的年龄装的大一些，直勾勾的盯着希卡普的眼睛说道。"奶酪。"

亚丝翠放下了手中的杯子，试图不要笑出来。萝丝蔑视的笑了一下。这会有好戏看了。她想看服务员会怎么对待她们家的人。

希卡普有些茫然，最后开口道："什么奶酪？"

桌边的人都忍不住笑了，大家都很久没见到过这样的回答了。小伙子向亚丝翠暗送秋波，令她不禁翻了个白眼，但还是收敛不住笑容。

现在古斯塔夫变得茫然了，但是他还是控制住了自己。"额…切达干酪*？"

*译者注：一种产自英国南部的硬奶酪。

希卡普笑着走开了，忍不住回头看了一眼亚丝翠。很明显他只是在开玩笑，他也不打算真的把奶酪带过来。坐在亚丝翠身边的萝丝也是对他另眼相看。

"怎么了？"

"你不觉得他有些可爱吗？"

她的脸上覆满了又一阵恼火的红润，令她拼命摇头。"才没有。"

"是啊。"

萝丝轻蔑的哼了一声，因为她的想法谁都看得出来。希卡普带着托盘回来了，大家都拿到了想要的饮料，他还另外给了古斯塔夫一个杯子。

被子里面装了一半的切达干酪条。

* * *

"炫耀。"

棕色头发的服务员抬起笑道，"啊，女士！"

"炫耀。"她略带指责的重复道。

"我完全—"他翻过了吧台；现在他不用在吧台上班。"不知道你在说什么。"

亚丝翠有些不满。"告诉你一声，你在我们那里已经是第二号传奇的人物了，仅次于一个反复无常的姑娘，她在我们喊'马可'的时候会喊'波罗，小婊砸'*。"

*译者注："马可"和"波罗"是一种游戏术语，出现在一个（通常称为马可波罗）泳池的抓人游戏中。玩法是选择一个人，闭上眼睛抓人，他可以不时喊"马可"，其他人需要回喊"波罗"，而喊"马可"的人需要循着声音去抓喊"波罗"的人。

"你的家人都很棒啊。"他笑了笑。

亚丝翠放松的慢慢摇了摇头，和他在一起总是这样不经意间就很开心。"那，额，希卡普…"

"怎么了？"他真诚的笑了出来。

我喜欢你？能给我你的电话号码吗？你愿意和我出去约会吗？她不知所措，只好清了清嗓子说道："谢谢。"

他轻轻拱了她的肩膀一下，露出了富有玩味的笑容。"不用谢，女士。"


	5. 第五章

"那，亚丝翠，"希卡普吃着多力多滋*，又给她来了一包，"今晚过得怎么样？"

*译者注： 一种调味墨西哥玉米片，由亚契·魏斯特发明，并推出了多种口味，主要成分为玉米、玉米油及香料。

婚礼已经结束，大家都已经准备走了，这可真是难忘的一晚。快到午夜了，亚丝翠，可以不好意思的承认，接住了弗莉西蒂扔出的绣球。刚开始，萝丝为此嘲笑了她五分钟，紧接着希卡普也来嘲笑了五分钟。尽管他们从来不认识，亚丝翠已经准备好掐死他们了。

但是现在她有些希望希卡普还在嘲笑她了。

因为过了今晚，她就再也见不到他了，除非她在这里还认识什么要结婚的人，但是到时候希卡普怎么还会在这里工作呢？他都跟他讲了他想找一份好一些的工作，而她也相信像他一样聪明的人会做到的。

"无可挑剔。"她用微笑隐藏了她痛苦的神情。"嘿，听着，今晚跟你在一起过得很愉快。"

看到希卡普的微笑，亚丝翠又想笑又想哭，因为她看到了令自己想再见到他的微笑。

"你也是啊。"他推了推亚丝翠，"我在这里没有多少朋友。"

这句话令她不禁同意，"我也是啊。"

萝丝又不知道从哪里冒了出来。"亚丝翠，你不来和我合影吗？"

"等我一下。"她叹息道，"希卡普，我只是想说—"

"我的天啊！你还打不打算要她的电话号码了？"

"萝丝！"希卡普和亚丝翠都突然脸红了，那一刻，她最想掐死的就是萝丝了。

"哦，得了吧，只要有时间，你就会和他在一起，他靠近的时候，突然你的脸上就跟圣诞树上的彩灯被点亮之后的样子，所以现在你要告诉我的是，亚丝翠·贺芙森，你真的还没有邀请他出去约会吗？"

亚丝翠·贺芙森不知道该如何回答她。

萝丝翻了翻白眼。"噫。我明白这里都发生了什么，我真的明白，我发誓。"她站在了希卡普面前，学着亚丝翠的声音说话，令希卡普不禁畏缩了一下。"能给我你的电话号码吗？太好了，咱们组建个家庭吧。"

亚丝翠捂住了脸。

萝丝直接离开了。

"别担心，"她飞速说道。他看上去有些震惊，令她的心沉了下去。"萝丝就是那样的人，如果你没有对我有相同的感觉，也是没有关系的。"她理了理头发，心里暗暗发誓要杀了萝丝。

希卡普的脸更红了，令她有亲吻他脸上的每一颗雀斑的冲动。"可是…如果我也对你有相同的感觉怎么办？"

这句话令她张口结舌。他的手轻轻抚摸过她的头发，让他看上去有些笨手笨脚，但是他的眼神告诉她，他有多么的坚定。

只要有这一点就好了。

亚丝翠猛地把自己的唇按上了希卡普的唇，没有给他留犹豫的时间。她的胳膊已经缠上了希卡普的脖子，仿佛她想整晚贴在他身上一样。走过的路人都会宣称他们像是要把对方的脸吸掉一样，但是不重要了。天杀的，她都不在乎她母亲在不在场，看到她吻上一个酒保后会有什么反应。

松开了亚丝翠的希卡普带着那种玩弄的笑容问道："请问您需要什么吗，女士？"

"来段你这里最烈的吻。"她带着笑意回答道，又吻了上去。


End file.
